


Remember to Forget

by Captain_Jade



Series: Hubble's Constant [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dimension Travel, Gen, Insanity, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jade/pseuds/Captain_Jade
Summary: Libber questions Shadow's intentions as she waits for her memories to fade away.(Takes place shortly after chapter 7 of Hubble's Constant.)
Series: Hubble's Constant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119245
Kudos: 7





	Remember to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I just took a five hour nap, woke up, and wrote this in fifteen minutes.
> 
> ...that's...that's about all I have to say about it.

Was it supposed to hurt this much? Was it supposed to feel so loud? Libber can't remember. She can't remember anything.

The stars look pretty. Pretty enough that they distract her from the gross feeling of wet sand in her hair, but not quite enough to distract her from the searing pain that's coursing through her entire body—clawing and tearing at her insides and shocking her over and over and over again as the taste of black and white tv static sits still on her tongue and eats away at her brain.

The worst part is, she can _feel_ herself forgetting. She can _feel_ the memories slipping away, no matter how hard she tries to hold onto them.

Shadow said it was part of the deal. That she needed to get rid of all of her attachments to people back in the real world so that they wouldn't get in the way. It's better this way: now she can focus on the world as a whole instead of a handful of her friends. It isn't about them. It isn't about her. It's about everything.

That doesn't stop it from hurting, though, when she feels her memories of Lilly and Maya and Ray and Ice and everyone else get fainter and fainter. She can't remember what their voices sound like anymore.

_Five._

Libber struggles to take a breath; it's impossible to tell whether the weight on her chest is a product of the memory processing or of the emotional pain she feels when she realizes she can't remember what they look like.

_Four._

Shadow had promised she'd get them back after everything was over. Until there were "no more rips in the sky," as she said. While Libber looks back up at the sky, picking out the rips in the fabric and wondering what it would feel like to sew them back together, she also wonders if Shadow might be lying. After all, she would never know. Once the processing is complete, she won't have any idea that anything's missing. She could go the rest of her life without knowing anything about her friends and never know. Libber swallows hard. She can't remember their names.

_Three._

Her eyes are screwed shut as she tries as hard as she can to hold onto something—anything—that might stick around, but she can't even find anything to fixate on, because everything's gone and everything's...everything's...what's happening, again?

_Two_.

The foggy haze from her head starts to lift, and Libber opens her eyes to see a sky full of stars and glitches. She blinks, confused. Something feels...different. But the In Between always makes her feel weird. It's just a side-effect from being so far away from reality. Everything's fine.

_One._


End file.
